WC2G Character orginizer
by sexymusiclover5000
Summary: I am writing a Winx Club Second Gen story and if you want to read it these are the Winx Club's daughters and Sons. Please read.


**Skylar-**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Bloom and Sky**

**Love interest: Sophie**

**Kingdom: Dominio & Eracklyon **

**Pet: Chester the Baby Dragon**

**Siblings: Scarlet and Blossom **

**Best Friends: Ian, Ryder, Tommy, Oliver, Nicholas **

**Best Friend: Ian**

**Hair Color: Red with blond highlights**

**Eye Color: Baby Blue**

**Muscle size: Medium**

**Personality: Funny & Cool**

**Special Power: Can breathe fire out of mouth and control wind. **

**Scarlet-**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Bloom and Sky**

**Love interest: Ian**

**Kingdom: Dominio & Eraclyon**

**Pet: Fuzzy the Bunny**

**Siblings: Skylar & Blossom**

**Best Friends: Sophie, Harmony, Tera, Rose, Nichole**

**Best Friend: Sophie**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Baby Blue**

**Personality: Funny & Powerful**

**Fairy Power: Dragon Fire & Wind**

**Warrior Power: Swords **

**Blossom-**

**Age: 13**

**Parents: Bloom & Sky**

**Love interest: Brady**

**Kingdom: Domino & Eraclyon**

**Pet: Lucky the Puppy**

**Siblings: Skylar & Scarlet**

**Best Friends: Melody & Lily**

**Best Friend: Melody & Lily**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Baby Blue**

**Personality: Active**

**Fairy Power: Dragon Flame**

**Warrior Power: Dragon Controller**

**Ian-**

**Age: 17 **

**Parents: Stella & Brandon**

**Love interest: Scarlet**

**Kingdom: Solaria**

**Pet: Rocky the Cat **

**Siblings: Sophie & Brady**

**Best Friends: Skylar, Ryder, Tommy, Oliver, Nicholas **

**Best Friend: Skylar**

**Hair Color: Blonde with brown highlights**

**Eye Color: Golden**

**Muscle size: Medium**

**Personality: Flirty and Funny **

**Special Power: One look charm**

**Sophie-**

**Age: 16 **

**Parents: Stella & Brandon**

**Love interest: Skylar**

**Kingdom: Solaria**

**Pet: Moon the poodle**

**Siblings: Ian & Brady**

**Best Friends: Scarlet, Harmony, Tera, Rose, Nichole**

**Best Friend: Scarlet**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Personality: Funny & Flirty **

**Fairy Power: Moon, Stars, Wind**

**Warrior Power: One look charm **

**Brady-**

**Age: 13**

**Parents: Stella & Brandon**

**Love interest: Blossom**

**Kingdom: Solaria**

**Pet: Awesome the Spider**

**Siblings: Sophie & Ian **

**Best Friends: Cody & Aisher**

**Best Friend: Cody & Aisher**

**Hair Color: Brown with blond highlights**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Muscle size: Small**

**Personality: Funny**

**Special Power: Look of Charm**

**Ryder-**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Musa & Riven**

**Love interest: Tera**

**Kingdom: Melody**

**Pet: Chirpy the blue bird**

**Siblings: Harmony & Melody**

**Best Friends: Skylar, Ian, Tommy, Oliver, Nicholas **

**Best Friend: Nicholas**

**Hair Color: Blue**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Muscle size: Large**

**Personality: Protective**

**Special Power: Earth Vibration**

**Harmony-**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Musa and Riven**

**Love interest: Tommy**

**Kingdom: Melody**

**Pet: Tune the Fariy teddy bear**

**Siblings: Ryder & Melody**

**Best Friends: Scarlet, Sophie, Tera, Rose, Nichole**

**Best Friend: Nichole**

**Hair Color: Blue and magenta Bangs**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Personality: Musical and Funny**

**Fairy Power: Everything that has to do with music**

**Warrior Power: Bo Stick to control earth's vibration**

**Melody-**

**Age: 13**

**Parents: Musa and Riven**

**Love interest: Cody**

**Kingdom: Melody**

**Pet: Lola the Yorkie**

**Siblings: Ryder & Harmony **

**Best Friends: Blossom & Lily**

**Best Friend: Blossom & Lily**

**Hair Color: Magenta**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Personality: Musical and Funny**

**Fairy Power: Everything that has to do with music**

**Warrior Power: Bo Stick to control earth's vibration**

**Tommy-**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Tecna and Timmy**

**Love interest: Harmony**

**Kingdom: Zenith**

**Pet: Tecno the Lizard**

**Siblings: Tera & Cody**

**Best Friends: Skylar, Ian, Ryder, Oliver, Nicholas **

**Best Friend: Oliver**

**Hair Color: Light Menginta with orange highlights**

**Eye Color: Orange eyes **

**Muscle size: Small\Medium**

**Personality: Smart **

**Special Power: Arrows cordintion **

**Tera-**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Tecna and Timmy**

**Love interest: Ryder**

**Kingdom: Zeinth**

**Pet: Billy the Duck**

**Siblings: Tommy & Cody**

**Best Friends: Scarlet, Sophie, Harmony, Rose, Nichole**

**Best Friend: Rose**

**Hair Color: Pink**

**Eye Color: Orange with glasses**

**Personality: Smart **

**Fairy Power: Everything that has to do with Tecnolgy**

**Warrior Power: Arrow coordination **

**Cody-**

**Age: 13**

**Parents: Tecna and Timmy**

**Love interest: Melody**

**Kingdom: Zenith**

**Pet: Frank the Frog**

**Siblings: Tera & Tommy**

**Best Friends: Brady & Aisher**

**Best Friend: Brady & Aisher **

**Hair Color: Orange with pink highlights**

**Eye Color: Orange eyes **

**Muscle size: Small\Medium**

**Personality: Smart **

**Special Power: Arrows cordintion **

**Oliver-**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Flora and Helia**

**Love interest: Nichole**

**Kingdom: Linphea**

**Pet: Rex the Tiger**

**Siblings: Rose & Lily**

**Best Friends: Skylar, Ian, Ryder, Tommy, Nicholas**

**Best Friend: Tommy**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Muscle size: Large **

**Personality: Gentle, nice, and romantic**

**Special Power: Healing, Earth movement, controlling feelings, and nature control**

**Rose-**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Flora & Helia**

**Love interest: Nicholas**

**Kingdom: Linphea**

**Pet: Jacob the horse **

**Siblings: Oliver & Lily**

**Best Friends: Scarlet, Sophie, Harmony, Tera, Nichole**

**Best Friend: Tera**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Personality: Sweet, Kind, Shy, and Caring**

**Fairy Power: Everything that has to do with Nature**

**Warrior Power: Healing, Earth movement, controlling feelings, and nature control **

**Lily-**

**Age: 13**

**Parents: Flora & Helia**

**Love interest: Aisher**

**Kingdom: Linphea**

**Pet: Sahara the mouse **

**Siblings: Oliver & Rose**

**Best Friends: Melody & Blossom**

**Best Friend: Melody & Blossom**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Personality: Sweet, Kind, Shy, and Caring**

**Fairy Power: Everything that has to do with Nature**

**Warrior Power: Healing, Earth movement, controlling feelings, and nature control **

**Nicholas-**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Aisha & Nabu**

**Love interest: Rose**

**Kingdom: Andros**

**Pet: Six the Swordfish**

**Siblings: Nichole & Aisher**

**Best Friends: Skylar, Ian, Ryder, Tommy, Oliver**

**Best Friend: Ryder**

**Hair Color: A deep brown\Purple**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Muscle size: Large **

**Personality: Funny & Athletic **

**Special Power: Balance and Activeness **

**Nichole-**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Aisha and Nabu**

**Love interest: Oliver**

**Kingdom: Andros**

**Pet: Daisy the Dolphin **

**Siblings: Nicholas and Aisher**

**Best Friends: Scarlet, Sophie, Harmony, Tera, Rose**

**Best Friend: Harmony**

**Hair Color: A deep brown\Purple color**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Personality: Fun & Active**

**Fairy Power: Everything that has to do with Morpix and Water**

**Warrior Power: Balance and Activeness**

**Ashier-**

**Age: 13**

**Parents: Aisha & Nabu**

**Love interest: Lily**

**Kingdom: Andros**

**Pet: Dug the Whale**

**Siblings: Nichole & Nicholas**

**Best Friends: Brady & Cody**

**Best Friend: Brady & Cody**

**Hair Color: A deep brown\Purple**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Muscle size: Medium **

**Personality: Funny & Athletic **

**Special Power: Balance and Activeness **


End file.
